Lavender Bubble Bath
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LC! Kurt Angle is coming to terms with his latest injury. Can one man help him with his dilemma? Mild SLASH! Shawn Michaels. D Generation X. DX. Please R&R!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY LCHIME! Ok, this is a lil prezzie for ya that you asked me to write!

I still don't own any of the characters in this fic - Vincent Kennedy McMahon does.

WARNING: Slash, so if you don't like it, sorry but I'd advise you get out now or I've got two words for ya; SUCK IT, lol!

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

"Huh, I'm glad you find this so funny!" he rolled his deep, turquoise eyes, closing them tightly as he fiddled with the metal crutches supporting his whole, muscular body in distress.

"I'm sorry baby, it isn't...really!" his lover smirked, his blonde hair sprinkling over his seductive eyes as he pushed it away to comfort his baby. "Here, let me help you." he breathed, strolling casually over to the bald one of the duo, collecting his many bags of luggage. "Glad you travelled lightly!" he sarcastically jibbed, feeling the force of the clothes and other 'essentials' his partner had brought with him.

"Yeah, make yourself useful!" the man on crutches replied, still trying to get a hang of the whole process as he ignored the mans previous statement. It had been ages since he'd had problems with any part of his anatomy _other_ than his neck. That would permanently be damaged anyway, thanks to his accident in the lead up to the 1996 Olympics. He knew he would always be in pain, and knew fore well how to deal with it.

But his other pain? Completely different all together in his expectations.

"Now, Mr Angle," the Doctor who was dealing with him spoke, his gleaming white jacket matching the mans nonchalant, toothy grin plastered across his botox enhanced face. "You need to take these tablets with or after food, two times a day, everyday for a week." he informed, rattling the brown, translucent bottle lightly, as if his patient was a baby in a pram, trying to entertain him with another sort of rattle. "Then, we'll do some more tests to make sure everything is fixing itself as it should be." he sternly notified, rubbing a purple latex covered hand over his bushy, greying stubble.

"What happens if it doesn't?" Kurt questioned, sounding slightly worried at the prospect of his injury not getting any better; the prospect of missing out on so many 'adventures'.

"I'm afraid then we may need to cut you open." the Doctor frowned, not sympathetically, just in his normal monotone, you know the type of tone; the tone as if to say I don't really care, I just want an excuse for you to be in here so you can pay me more money! "But it seems unlikely if you follow what I've told you to do." the Doctor confirmed, shuffling around in his pockets, mainly to amuse himself.

"Thank you, Doc." Kurt sighed, taking the bottle of pain pills gratefully, taking a peep at the tiny red medicines, planting them in his pocket for safe keeping.

"No problem. And, remember, no vigorous exercise!" he concluded, spying Kurt, then his partner up and down in turn, speaking to them in almost a parental way - a _snotty_, parental way as if he disapproved of the whole set up completely.

"Jackass!" Kurt muttered as he saw the doctor leave through the blue double doors, strutting his way off to deal with another ailing person.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the hotel!" his male friend raised an eyebrow, lifting the heaving suitcases and dashing his way from the antiseptic hospital as fast as humanly possible.

- - - - - - - - - -

Once out in the chilly evening winds, the two men hurried as quickly as they could to the Ford rented car. Placing the bags in the boot, Kurt grumbled to him, frustration beginning to set it as the dusty clouds prowled along the hazy nights sky; oranges, pinks and reds melting into one, a romanticist dream.

"Hang on a sec, baby." the blonde told, opening the door for his lover, flexing his muscles in all of the right places.

"This isn't gonna be easy!" Kurt held his breath, trying to get in the car as quickly and painlessly as possible, without causing himself any more discomfort then he was already in.

Driving cautiously down the road, like he always did, the other man tapped his fingers gently on the steering wheel, imagining a tune in his head as he drove along and humming casually to himself; a soft melodic tune filling the car, even if it didn't make too much sense! Flicking the radio on, he smiled with glee at the Bon Jovi song 'Always' blasted out through the worn sound system of the borrowed, fire engine red car.

Kurt, on the other hand, peered at his lover in utter shock. "Please, turn it over!" he urged, sitting more upright in the car seat. True, he loved the man sat next to him to death but was far from a romantic. He would show affection to that one special person in his life, but as the love songs played, he felt more and more like vomiting every time he heard them!

"C'mon, it's a great song!" he disagreed, now bobbing his head in a demented fashion, purely to aggravate Kurt...which worked like a charm.

"Please?" Kurt pouted once again, his eyes becoming bolder and shining in his lovers ideal reflection. "I'm the hurt one!"

"Fine!" the blonde exhaled deeply, shaking his head in disgust when Kurt put it on an Amateur style wrestling programme.

"So much for Romance!" he murmured under his breath, Kurt too engrossed in his sports programme to care.

- - - - - - - - - -

Once arriving back at the hotel, Kurt lagged behind his lover as they made their way into the vast hotel foyer; lit with gold furnishings and marble flooring, he did his best not to fall on the slippery, shiny surface which made all of his boyfriends features wonderfully visible. Thankfully, for him, his partner was there, guiding him every step of the way, clutching onto his arm in full support.

After explaining to the receptionist that he had reserved a room in the plush hotel, there seemed to be no rooms reserved for Mr Angle nor his male friend.

"We have got one room available." she tapped a few keys on her up to date computer "However, it is, ummm, only a single suite." she gestured uneasily, not aware of their status and not wanting to offend them in any way.

Eyeing each other a little blankly, the Texan made a decision. "We'll take it."

"What?" Kurt mouthed at him.

"Thank you. I'll get a Bell Boy to bring your luggage up in a few minutes." the pretty brunette smiled to the two men, her hazel eyes catching the light perfectly with a warm feeling.

After a trip in the completely mirrored elevator, the two wrestlers made their way down the dimly lit corridor, until they came to their allocated room.

"Room 696; how apt!" the blonde chuckled, to a less than impressed Kurt, opening the solid oak door to let him in.

"Ha ha Mr Funny Guy!" Kurt sarcastically spoke, jabbing him up the backside with one of his crutches as he hobbled his way into the room.

"Owww!" he squeaked unrepentantly. "What d'ya do that for?"

"You heard what the doctor said; no action for at least a week!"

"I thought he said no _vigorous_ exercise for a week?" the slightly taller of them men purred, becoming closer to Kurt's chiselled face.

"You know what I mean!" Kurt replied, his voice overthrown by angst, throwing his crutches on the floor in despair, holding his tired head in his hands as he laid himself on the single bed.

"It's not my fault you tore your groin!" the Texan's voice became deeper, almost angry and hurt at Kurt's lack of positive attitude.

"Do you think for one second I wanted to tear my groin!" Kurt gasped in amazement, trying to find anyone to push the blame on.

"Perhaps..." the blonde mumbled, delving his clenched fists into his bottomless dirty denim jean pockets, turning away from the other man, hurt that he was being rejected in a way.

"Well I didn't!" Kurt spat, shaking his head in frustration.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few moments of silence passed between the two; car horns could be heard blaring in the midnight hour as the aroma of a fresh, new morning flooded through the windows.

"Why did you want me to come out here then?" the blonde questioned, turning slightly to see his partner's enraged face; not necessarily at him, just at the whole situation.

Kurt stared wide eyed and curious at him; wounded. "Of course I'd want you to come! You're my...life." he spoke honestly, realising just what a bastard he'd been to him for the past hour since he took the long, agonising drive just to be with him. On one of his few days off.

On the other hand, he couldn't forgive that easily. Sure, he was a fairly easily going guy, but when he was pushed...he was pushed! Rubbing a hand harshly over his strong chin bones, he stormed his way into the bath room, slamming the door firmly behind him, the sound of metal touching metal occurred as he locked himself in the newly furnished bathroom.

"Fuck." Kurt muttered violently, tugging on his shirt before slapping himself in the face. Laying back down, he knew there was nothing he could do for the time being. Closing his weary eyes, he felt ease wash over him; the sound of running water and gentle singing crept from the bathroom.

Minutes passed before his love one made his way from the bathroom, steam following him. "There you go, all made just the way you like it!" he grinned affectionately.

"You mean? With lavender bubble bath too?" Kurt sprang back up, hope lighting up his eyes.

"Nothing else!"

"Thank you, baby!" he kissed his lovers cheek in thanks, slowly hobbling his way to the bathroom, grabbing any object in means of support.

- - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour passed and Kurt had finished his duties in the bathroom. His body still clingy, he shuffled back into the living room. And there he was.

Laying on the single bed with nothing more than the covers draped across him for privacy, his eyes were soft and inviting, like a diamond ring. His lions main hair adorning his shoulder as he flicked it away from his beautiful, tanned face to flash his gorgeous smile at the Olympic Gold Medallist. _His_ Olympic Gold Medallist.

"Better?" he asked, his rugged voice sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Much better." he confirmed, staggering over to the bed, leaning in for just one kiss.

"Get in, there's always room for one more!" he decided, pulling back the covers to reveal his naked body, raising an eyebrow saucily.

After a few moments of getting comfortable, Kurt appreciated all of his partners help that day. Resting his head snuggling against the other man's chest, he spoke softly. "I love you, Shawn."

"I love you too, Kurt." the Heartbreak Kid nodded, the two men falling asleep in each others arms.

And there was no place they'd rather be.

- - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
